


【人外】蝎

by bushichihan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 晋江：奥勒留微博@Ralph山人-不养猫不改名不要招惹蛇蝎美人。
Kudos: 27





	【人外】蝎

人们常常说：蛇蝎心肠。 

蛇蝎心肠一般形容什么人呢？阴狠的，毒辣的，残酷而不择手段的。 

人们还常常说：蛇蝎美人。 

蛇蝎美人，自然是在心狠手辣的基础上，再拥有艳丽的容貌。并且往往是极不端庄的，过于妖媚的艳丽容貌。 

我也是在这个怪物露出真容时，才意识到这一点的。 

我是个普通的单身女人。 

非常普通，无论是相貌，身材，家世，都是扔进人堆里再也找不出来的中等货。如果非要说我有什么优点的话，那就是我比较能挣钱。 

当然了，我不是商业巨鳄。只不过很会钻营，因此也逐渐富裕起来。 

人，但凡是人，饱暖之后总会思淫（防）欲。更何况是我这种单身女人。但是对于寻求伴侣么，我倒不是很上心。独处的空间被别人破坏，总会有些不适应不是么。 

既能解决生理需求，又能断的干净利落，满足这两样条件的只有一个地方。 

我常常光顾那个会所。 

开设的极其隐蔽，毕竟干的是见不得人的勾当。它在一个破败胡同的尽头，尽头有个小院子，进了院子开东厢门，里头站着服务员。老主顾了，点头微笑亮黑卡，领班弯着腰把我往地下贵宾室里请。 

那是我订的长期包厢。 

谁能想到这么个破败小院子，地下竟然是个销金窟。 

并且，这里只有男色。 

上等的男色。 

我又点了他。 

他是这里的头牌，容貌出挑，身材撩人。恰到好处的腹肌温暖结实，宽肩窄腰，很容易把人折腾得筋疲力尽。重点是寝技非常好，每次都会非常舒服。 

因此我已连续点他几次，这次依然是他。 

我斜靠在沙发上闭眼等着，正试图忘掉公司里的不快。 

门很轻地被打开，他来了。 

他笑着走近，轻拢我的腰：“有些日子没来了。” 

“公司里忙。”我睁开眼，那张艳丽的脸就撞进眼帘。眼角下一颗痣也像会勾人似的，我叹息一声，手指便抚上去：“真是好看。” 

“不好看怎么留得住你。”他声音低低的，不知怎么拿捏的语调，在耳边缠着绕着，催着人的魂儿。 

我笑着倒在他怀里，他身上总是有着悠悠的香味，问是什么香水，他却说从不用那种东西。 

“今天似乎心情不好。”他的手指缠住我的头发，柔柔地在指尖摩挲：“是有什么事么。” 

“大事。”我叹口气，“跟公司理念不合，准备辞职了。” 

他的手顿了一下，又问：“那么，接下来有什么打算么。” 

“去美国。有朋友在那边，打算过去搭伙做生意。” 

“唔...听你这语气，是不打算回来了？” 

“不回来了。”我确实打算在美国定居。 

他“唔”了一声，又说：“那么，最后一次温存，我也得坦白点儿事情。” 

我倒是挺惊讶，他们对客人有什么好坦白的。 

“不过，在坦白之前，”他居高临下地看着我，眼神有些发沉：“你得先回答我一个问题。” 

越来越过分了，我不认为我非得回答什么。我指尖抵住他的唇，警告他：“你们的规矩，其中之一是不干涉客人隐私。” 

他嗤笑一声，反手握住我的腕，顺势将我压在身下。他盯着我，一字一顿地问：“昨天宿在你家里的男人，是谁？” 

我惊诧于他为什么会知道，随即反应过来这也许是跟踪。甚至是窥探。 

“你过界了。”我再次警告他。 

“你是因为他才要离开这里，对么？”他又问。 

“你滚，我要换人。”我试图挣扎，手腕和腰却被挟持着，动弹不得。 

他竟柔柔地笑了：“别急。”他用那样柔和的目光看着我，说：“不是说了么，有事情要坦白。” 

然后我看着他的身体飞速变化，上半身倒是依旧保持人形，只是双臂变成一对螯钳。腰线以下却裹上黑亮的硬壳，生出三对硬质纤细的附肢。身体末端延伸出一段长长的尾刺。这个男人的下身，此刻完完全全是蝎子的形态。 

我已经吓得不敢动弹——也是在这个时候我才知道，人在过度惊吓时，原来是不会逃跑或尖叫的。 

他用螯钳碰了碰我的脸，那是冰冷而危险的触感。 

我这才尖叫着，企图离开这间屋子。 

可我忘了，蝎子是多么阴毒的东西。 

“哦？你要到哪里去？”他的动作太快了，几乎是瞬间就移到我面前，一只螯钳挟着我的腰，我的双脚离了地。他应该是克制着力度，但腰部依旧被钳得生疼。我用手去掰，双腿挣扎着，却只让他钳得更紧。 

“淫荡的女人。”他用好听的嗓音这样说，“先前那么多次，都没有喂饱你，是不是？” 

“我闻到你身上有其他男人的气味，很多次。” 

“我都忍受了，饶过了他们。” 

“可是你居然要走，嗯？你在做什么美梦呢。” 

他将我扔在地上，我听到右臂骨头碎裂的声音。 

他俯下身，冰冷的钳体一点一点划过他曾经吻过的地方。我疼的发抖，他却始终含着笑。 

他像之前那样吻上我的唇，却又立刻离开，唇被我狠狠咬了一口，殷红的血染在唇上，这个男人妖异得过分。 

他似乎有点烦躁。 

“你抗拒我。”他平静地说。 

“那么，得想办法让你老实点。”他想到什么事情似的，再度弯起眸子笑，眼角那颗痣愈发的勾人。 

“你知道蝎子在准备吃掉猎物之前，会做什么么？”他的尾刺缠上我的小腿，一点一点向上攀。 

我愈发地挣扎，带着哭腔软声求他，他笑着钳住我的下巴：“晚了，宝贝。” 

腿根处突然剧痛，我颤抖着弓起身子，下一秒就没了力气。而我也明白了他身上的香气从何而来。 

哪里是什么香水，分明是他身上自带的毒液！ 

一丝力气也没有，而眼前的光线逐渐失色——毒液正在夺走我的视力。仅仅是几秒钟，我的眼前漆黑一片，而触觉也因此更加灵敏。 

比如在身体上游走的冰冷螯钳，比如吐在耳边的温热气息，比如隐秘之处被侵略的快感。 

“到底要做到什么程度，你才会乖乖的呢？”他一边作弄着猎物，一边轻佻着侮辱：“被弄的这么舒服，以后人类男人可满足不了你。” 

“这次吃饱了没有？” 

“呵...那便再来一次。”


End file.
